


got shackles on (my words are tied)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?????, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BLEASE APPRECIATE THESE RED LESBIANS, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I am begging you, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, They need more love, it's four am, mmmmaybe, please, that I'm VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: with the lights turned up it's hard to hidesometimes I want to disappear(Or; maki has nightmares.)





	got shackles on (my words are tied)

Maki dreams.

Maki dreams of Kaito, of purple and space and feelings she's beggining to be more and more sure never was. She dreams of late night training and magic shows. She dreams of a sleepy face died in blood, a knife in her hand. Fears.

She dreams of red.

_(of people, friends, lying on the ground, a pool of blood, red–)_

_(so, so red—)_

She hates it. These feelings festering in her chest. They're just like the fake fake fake ones, from the fake fake fake her. Except they're not, not really. They're less sugary, more grounded. Tangible. Real. It just makes her all the more disgusted with herself, and her manafactured feelings. How could she have ever thought? How could she have ever thought it was real?

No. It wasn't reachable, not like this.

She wasn't sure of this was love. She wasn't sure what love was. She didn't know if it mattered.

She wake up screaming.

 

Himiko tastes of paper. It's an odd taste, but not an unwelcomed one. It feels like a new beggining, the start of a novel. A fresh page. It's real, so real, something you can hold in your hands, but the message on the page so abstract. Like them. It's distinctly different from nothing; but others might mistake it for such.

Unimportant.

But no, it was far more important than anything else seemed in her life. She clutched onto himiko like a lifeline, hands running through her (red, red, like the lives she took– except she didn't, because it was a lie, everything was _a fucking lie-)_ hair. She mashed them together, desperate, deprived, yet barely opening her mouth. The taste lingered on her lips, when himiko pulled away, slightly salty.

"You're crying." 

It was concerned, and blank at the same time. A statement. Maki blinked, her hands going up to feel her cheeks, coming away wet. "I am." She didn't know why.

Himiko nodded, as if she understood everything from just that. Maybe she did. Maybe it didn't matter. She kisses her, short and sweet, chastised. It's barely even there, just a whisp. 

And then she hides her to sit, curling her by her side. Her head rests on her chest, and makis hand hesitantly goes to rest on her head. She could snap her neck, if she wanted. 

She softly pets her, instead.

Himiko almost purrs at the attention, leaning into her touch. Maki relaxes some, after a while of repetitive pats. Her head drops, if just a bit. 

Saihara finds them asleep like that morning, curled up on the couch. He's sure they're regret it in the morning, when they feel the affects of such a position, but he can't find it in him to wake them.

They look the most at peace they've ever been since (Angie. Tenko. Kaito.) settling in. 

Himiko curls tighter into her, still sleeping, and maki wraps her arms around her. Saihara cooks them breakfast, for when they wake. It's each of their favorites, that they will surely enjoy when they're up, if they're not to embarrassed about waking up intangled.

But that is for later.

For now, maki dreams.

And this time, it's a plesant one.


End file.
